Ice Angel
by RedGoddess
Summary: Paige moves to Alexandria with her mom, fearing the worst. What happens when she finds friends, a new family and possibly love. RevOC
1. Getting the News

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own anything, okay? I do not own the Titans, fictional or the real deal. I also do not own Alexandria. But I do stake claim to Paige, her mother and any other characters that you do not recognize throughout the story.

Chapter 1: Getting the News

"Ma, why!" a seventeen year old girl shouted angrily from her seat at the bottom of the stairs. The girl's mother leaned against the wall, rubbing her forehead.

"Paige..." the mother said softly. The girl stood up suddenly and jogged up the stairs.

"I won't move! I won't!" Paige said going into her room, then slamming the door. She slid down the door and sat there with her legs brought up to her chest. Paige's stormy grey eyes glared angrily at the wall.

_Of all the places to move... Alexandria, Virginia. Feh. And all for some stupid teaching job. _Paige thought to herself. She tucked a strand of wavy pitch black hair behind her ear before drumming her fingers on her jean clad legs.

_Maybe this won't be so bad?_

_Ah, who am I kiddin'. This is gonna be hell._

_Great, now I'm arguing with myself. Maybe if I go to sleep and when I wake up, I'll find out this is a dream... yeah, a horrible dream. _Paige thought standing up from the floor and climbing into her bed. She didn't bother to change out of he street clothes.

In the morning Paige found out that yesterday was not a dream and that they were moving to Alexandria. They spent the whole day packing with very few outbursts from Paige only angry muttering. Elizabeth, Paige's mom, sighed as she packed the pictures from the shelves. She smiled sadly as she came across a ten year old Paige smiling, holding up a trophy for ice skating.

_Maybe this move will get Paige back into ice skating. I just hope they have a rink. _Elizabeth thought hopefully. She quickly placed the photo in the packing box when she heard Paige walking down the stairs. Elizabeth looked up and watched Paige carrying a box down the stairs. Paige set the filled box on the floor at the bottom of the stairs, then turned to her mom.

"I've got everything in my room packed." Paige stated and sat down on the bottom step. Elizabeth sighed and walked over to her daughter. She sat down next to Paige and wrapped her arms around her and rested her chin on Paige's shoulder.

"This won't be so bad, sweetie. It'll be a great way to make new friends... Plus sweetie, they need a art teacher real bad. The school is just now integrating and some old teachers won't work there." Elizabeth started, but was cut off by Paige.

"Great, I can see the first day of school now. Riots and picket signs. Things just keeps gettin' better." Paige said sarcastically. Elizabeth held Paige tighter, she lightly brushed back her daughters hair.

"I really need this job and you know that. You'll see that this move won't be so bad." Elizabeth said. Paige rolled her eyes.

"I don't want to leave Manhattan. It's our home." Paige said desperately. Elizabeth stood up and walked back into the living room.

"It won't be so bad. You'll get used to it. After a while." Elizabeth said. Paige sighed and went back up stairs to bring down the packed boxes.

**A/N: **So what do you think? Good, bad? Please review, but if you don't want to thanks for reading the story anyway.


	2. Unpacking

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews. I know that the beginning is kind of dragging, but next chapter Paige will meet people.

Chapter 2: Unpacking

Alexandria, Virginia

Paige climbed out of a black 1970 Chevrolet and looked up at the new house. It looked nice enough. Paige glanced around the neighborhood and noticed that some people were looking out the windows and whispering to themselves. _Nosing neighbors, great just great. This is gonna be hell..._ Paige thought angrily. Her mom looked around to and sighed, then turned to Paige.

"Well, honey, let's go inside. The movers can unload everything for us." Elizabeth said. Paige sighed and looked around again before nodding. Paige grabbed her backpack from the car and followed her mother into the new house. Paige had to admit that this was a nice house, very clean and big, well bigger than her last house.

"I'm gonna investigate." Paige said and headed up the stairs. There were four doors, two of those doors were to the bathrooms. _My very own bathroom. Hmm... Maybe this won't be so bad. _Paige walked into one of the rooms and instantly fell in love. The walls were pure white and the room was relatively big. There was a window on the wall across the door. _That would be a great place to put my trunk._ Paige heard footsteps coming up the stairs and turned around to face her mother.

"So... Like it so far?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah, I guess, but I still don't like the town." Paige said, Elizabeth nodded. Paige turned around and motioned to the room. "This is gonna be my room, okay?"

"Sure, honey. Come help me with the boxes. You can carry up all your boxes. Then start unpacking." Elizabeth said walking back downstairs. Paige followed.

Soon Paige had carried up all the boxes marked in her name. They were scattered throughout Paige's room, that she almost didn't have enough room to walk around. _Well, I have nothing else better to do. _She thought, opening the boxes. Then she organized the boxes against the wall in groups. Paige decided to unpack all her clothes first, it would be easier. After unpacking all her clothes, she decided to make her bed and put up her curtains.

**Hours Later**

Paige sat back on her black comforter covering her bed. Black, dark blue and light blue, almost white pillows decorated the top of the bed by the walls. The bed itself was in the corner of the room. Dark blue and black curtains hung from the window, covering some of it. An old wooden trunk was placed right below the window. The hardwood floor had a small dark blue rug in front of the doorway. A small bookcase stood next to a small desk by the corner at the end of her bed.

"I must say that you did a great decorating job." Elizabeth said from the doorway. Paige looked at her mother and nodded, smiling sadly. Paige watched as her mother as she walked into the room looking at the trophies and some of Paige's early ice skating photos, that covered the shelves along the wall.

"Thanks. It's..." Paige looked around trying to find to right word to describe her new room. "Comfy."

"I'm glad you like it." Elizabeth said, walking over to the bed and sat down. "You have three days until school starts. So, what are you going to do tomorrow?"

Paige shrugged and laid back. "I dunno. I'll probably go play basketball. I saw a court somewhere in town."

"Okay. Get some sleep, honey. I'll see you in the morning." Elizabeth said, kissing her daughter on the forehead and walking out the door. Elizabeth shut the door on her way out and left Paige to her thoughts. Paige got up and changed into her pajamas. She turned off the lights and crawled into her bed.

"I hope that I fall asleep and never wake up again." Paige said to herself. "Ah... Wishful thinking."


	3. Basketball

**A/N: **Thanks for all the reviews.

Chapter 3: Basketball

Paige woke up and did her morning routine. Took a shower, brushed her teeth, got dressed and brushed her hair. Paige stood in front of her bathroom mirror looking at herself. She decided that her mid-back wavy black hair should be put up in a ponytail. She wore ratty low ride jeans with rips in her knees and a black tank top that showed some mid-drift. After Paige decided that she looked fine, she went back into her room and put on her black converse shoes.

"Honey, breakfast is ready!" Paige's mother called up. Paige grabbed her denim jacket and the basketball from the closet, then jogged down the stairs and into the kitchen. The kitchen still had some boxes littering the floor, but most of the appliance's and dishes were put away. A plate with jelly toast was in front of Paige's mom.

"Ma, could I just eat an apple? I'm not that hungry." Paige asked pushing her plate away from her.

"Sure, honey." Elizabeth said. Paige grabbed an apple and started walking out the door.

"Lata, Ma." Paige said leaving the house. She ate the apple and threw it away in a trash can in town. Paige glanced around at all the people walking in town, some openly watched Paige walk, which she ignored. Once she made it a ways out of town, she was happy, all those people were getting to her. Finally, Paige spotted a basketball court, which was surprisingly vacant. The basketball court was near a park that had an ice cream parlor across the street. Paige walked up to the three point line, dribbling the basketball. She shot the ball and made the basket. She kept it up, missing some shots.

**Elsewhere**

Sheryl was happily eating her ice cream walking down some paths in the park with Gerry and Julius. They promised to take her for ice cream after practice. Right now they were walking through the park with Sheryl in between them. Suddenly Sheryl stopped and watched a girl shooting hoops.

"Look at her." Sheryl said pointing to the girl, who was playing basketball. Gerry and Julius stopped talking and looked where Sheryl was pointing.

"Woah. She's good... for a girl." Gerry said in amazement. Julius nodded in agreement. Sheryl ate the rest of her ice cream before walking into the court.

"Hey!" Sheryl said. Making the girl on the court to turn around.

"Yes?" the girl asked. Holding the basketball.

"Your pretty good at basketball." Sheryl stated, cutting to the chase. The girl raised an eyebrow looking down at Sheryl.

"Thanks, I think. I'm Paige and your?" the girl said, dribbling the ball absent-mindedly.

"Sheryl Yoast. And that's Julius Campbell and Gerry Bertier." Sheryl said pointing to Gerry and Julius, who shook hands with Paige. Paige smiled as she shook their hands.

"Nice ta meetcha." Paige said, now holding the basketball still. She glanced down at her watch, her eyes widen when she realized the time. "It's be cool meetin' ya, but I need to get home. I'll see ya around, alright?"

"Yeah, okay. You'll play basketball with me next time, right?" Sheryl asked in a somewhat hopeful voice. Paige smiled.

"Sure. Next time we'll have a game." Paige said promising as she walked away. She waved a goodbye to them.

"Do you think she's from around here?" Julius asked. Gerry shook his head.

"She plays sports. I like her." Sheryl said. Julius and Gerry laughed.

"Of course you would, kid." Gerry said. Sheryl glared up at him at the word, kid.

"Don't call me that." Sheryl said. Gerry laughed again ruffling her hair, which she swatted his hand away.

**Elsewhere**

As Paige walked back to her house, she thought about those people she met at the basketball court. _Maybe people here aren't all that bad... but I haven't been to the school yet. So, there ain't no way to actually tell if this town's gonna be alright. _Paige thought. She still noticed that people in town were staring at her, some of the women passing her were whispering and pointing.

_Jeez, you think they would try to be discreet about it. _Paige kept on walking, ignoring the stares. Once she got to her house, she darted in and jogged up to her room. _Just two more days until school._


	4. First Day of School

Chapter 4: First Day of School

Suddenly Paige's alarm clock went off, breaking through the silence like a knife. Paige groaned and rolled over to hit the off button. Paige starred at the ceiling for a couple of minutes before getting up and starting her morning routine. Soon she was dressed in some jeans that, surprisingly, had no rips or tears and a tight form fitting black turtle neck sweater. That sweater was by far Paige's favorite, it was always so soft, even after it's been washed. She wore small silver hoop earrings, and some light make-up. Blackish silver eyeshadow, that was lightly put on. She did want to look nice on the first day, but not over due it, that's why she wasn't wearing a skirt.

"Hmm... hair up or down? Up... Down." Paige said contemplating her choices. Finally she decided to let her hair down. After that was all solved, she went back into her room and put on her black heeled boots, it completed the outfit. She grabbed her book bag and headed downstairs. Elizabeth was already waiting for Paige in the kitchen.

"Mornin', Ma." Paige said sliding into her seat.

"Good morning, honey. What do you want for breakfast?" Elizabeth asked. Paige thought about it.

"Jelly toast." Paige said. Elizabeth nodded and went to make it. She started humming a little tuned, Paige thought her mother didn't even know she was doing it. Soon the toast was done and was set in front of Paige, who quickly ate it all.

"Aren't you gonna eat breakfast?" Paige asked.

"Already ate. Come on, we don't want to be late for my first day of work and your first day of school." Elizabeth said. Paige rolled her eyes, but grabbed her backpack and walked out to the car. They drove to the school in silence. Paige didn't want to talk, she was wondering how school was going to turn out.

Soon they were close enough to the school that Paige could hear the angry shouts from the white people. _Maybe this whole movin' thing ain't such a good idea..._ Paige thought when she saw the protesters. She glanced over the crowd holding picket signs. _This is gonna be one of those days... _

Once they finally found a parking spot. Paige looked over at her mom in confusion.

"How are we gonna get to the school? If ya haven't notice, there is a huge mob of people standing in the way of the school." Paige said. Elizabeth just looked at her daughter, then got out of the car. Paige sighed angrily and got out of the car, too.

_What a great way to start off the day._ Paige thought angrily. Paige and her mom managed to get through the crowd, but not without being pushed, shoved and yelled at. Once they got passed the crowd, Paige was glad. She didn't think that even Moses could part that crowd. Paige glanced around at the students on the steps, everyone was separated except for some. She noticed Gerry was introducing Julius to a girl, Paige guessed it was Gerry's girlfriend, but the girl walked off not shaking Julius hand. _I was right. This is gonna suck._

"Come on, Paige." Elizabeth said, jolting Paige out of her thoughts. Paige jogged to catch up, she was thankful that her mom wasn't going to call her any embarrassing names.

"Yeah." Paige replied. Her mother didn't say anything until they were in the school.

"You need to go to the office. Tell the secretary your new and need your books, locker and schedule. I have to get to my classroom and set up. So, are you going to be alright on your own?" Elizabeth asked. Paige rolled her eyes at the protectiveness of her mother and nodded her head.

"I'll be fine." Paige answered. Elizabeth nodded and walked away. Paige looked around before heading towards the office. She got lost a couple of times before she finally found the office. Paige walked up to the secretary. The secretary looked up with a scowl on her face.

"Yes?" the secretary said looking over her half moon glasses.

"Um... I'm new here and I need my schedule, locker number and books." Paige said resisting the urge to be sarcastic. The secretary narrowed her eyes for a moment before looking down at a list.

"Summers, Paige?" the secretary asked not looking up.

"Yeah." Paige answered. The secretary got up from her seat and went to grab Paige's school books. Paige waiting looking around, the office was very plain. When the secretary came back carrying two books.

"This is your calculus and history books. And here's your schedule, which has your locker number and combination. This is a pass from your first class. Now off with you." the secretary said shoving the books and papers at Paige.

"Thanks." Paige said and left the office. Right when she left the warning bell went off. She sighed and went to find her locker. Once she found it, she stuffed all the stuff she wouldn't need into it. Paige walked towards her history class the bell rang when she was a couple of doors down, she didn't really care cause she had a pass.

As Paige walked into the class, everyone starred at her and some started whispering to the friends. The teacher looked up from the roll call to glare at Paige. Paige resisted rolling her eyes, it seemed that everyone wanted to glared at her today. She reached in her jean pockets and pulled out her pass, which she gave to the teacher. He looked at it for a moment, then motioned she could sit down. Paige looked around and spotted an open seat in front of Gerry, who was motioning her over. She lightly shook her head at his antics, but took the seat.

"Hey, New York." Gerry said leaning over his desk. Paige glanced back at him and flashed him a rare smile.

"How did ya know?" Paige asked.

"Accent." Gerry stated. Paige rolled her eyes and turned back to face the teacher.

History class was boring, the teacher just droned on about the French Revolution. Paige had to admit that she almost fell asleep, but then the bell decided to ring. Paige grabbed her notebook and book, and walked out of the class. She was walking towards her locker, when Gerry caught up to her.

"Hey, New York." Gerry said walking next to Paige, who rolled her eyes.

"My name is Paige. If ya call me New York, I'm gonna ignore you." Paige said. Gerry laughed and raised his hands in defense. He motioned to three guys who was walking behind him.

"That's Alan, Blue and Petey. Guys this is Paige." Gerry introduced. Paige turned around and shook their hands. Paige remember these guys from class, passing football shaped notes to each other. Petey also was making jokes about the teacher to people sitting near him.

"Nice to meetcha." Paige said. Petey walked on the other side of her with his arm around her shoulders. Paige raised an eyebrow at that, but didn't say anything.

**Later that Day**

The school day seemed to drag by for Paige. Gerry had introduced her to most of the football team at lunch. She realized that she had some classes with different players which was cool, but other than that it was a horrible day for Paige. Art was okay, only because her mother was the teacher, but that's it. Most of the teachers didn't like her to begin with, why, Paige didn't know, but they did.

As soon as the last bell rang, Paige was out of the classroom and at her locker, she didn't have no homework, so there wasn't any need to bring home her book bag. Paige shut her locker and went to her mom's classroom. Paige walked in on her mother talking to a student, Paige smiled embarrassed.

"Sorry... Um... I'll just wait out in the hall..." Paige stuttered, shutting the door. She sat a little ways off to the side of the door waiting from her mother to get done talking to that student. The student looked oddly familiar. _I know I've seen him before... what's his name... _Paige thought, trying to think of the guy's name. _Rev... Yeah, that's it! Well, that's what the football team called him._

Suddenly the classroom door opened and out stepped Rev. Paige looked up and smiled softly as she stood up. He smiled back and held the door open for Paige as she walked in. She watched him until the door closed. Paige heard a cough behind her, she turned around to face her mother.

"So how was your first day of school?" Elizabeth asked. That question caused Paige to frown again.

"It was horrible. But that's not why I'm here." Paige started. Elizabeth frowned at the school statement, but motioned for Paige to go on. "I wanted a set of keys to the house. Also I wanted to tell you that I'm goin' out. See the town and all that. I'll be back at dinner."

"Sure. Here's your set of keys to the house. I'm going to stay a little late." Elizabeth said. Paige took the keys and left, not waiting for anything else. Paige took off running from school towards the house. Once she all the way to her house, she went up to her room and sat on the bed to catch her breath.

Paige got off her bed and went over to the trunk below the window. She opened it up and pulled out a pair of black ice skates and a small black gym bag. She shut the trunk and went back over to her bed. Paige stuffed the ice skates in the gym bag, then zip the bag up and walked back out of the house.

_I wonder if they have an ice rink around here..._ Paige thought. She knew she was in the Berg, she heard Julius and Gerry talking about it. Paige looked around not seeing any visible signs of an ice rink, so she decided to go in a diner and ask someone. Paige walked into a diner most of the people starred at her, Paige ignored them and walked up to the bar.

"So, kid, what will you have?" the waitress asked. She looked Paige up and down.

"I'll have a coke." Paige started, but before she could say anything else the waitress left to go get the coke and came back.

"Um... excuse me, Miss. I know your busy, but I was wondering if you could tell me where an ice rink is." Paige asked politely. The waitress looked shocked for a moment before a smile crept onto her face.

"You skate?" the waitress asked.

"Yes, ma'am." Paige replied.

"Hmm... There's a rink a couple of blocks down. Most people don't use it, but the owner keeps it around." the waitress said. Paige could feel a smile cross her face, she stood up and gave the money for the coke to the waitress.

"Thanks." Paige said. The waitress just shook her head.

"You look like a good kid, you can come in here anytime." the waitress said. Paige smiled and nodded. She headed out of the diner and down the street. Soon the ice rink came into view. Paige walked up to the door and knocked. Soon Paige could here footsteps coming towards the door.

"What do you want?" the black man said looking at Paige.

"Um... I talk to a waitress at the diner and she said this was the only ice rink in Alexandria. So... I was wondering if I could skate." Paige said, shifting from foot to foot. The man looked hard at Paige for a moment.

"The rink is a mess." the man replied. Paige shook her head.

"I could clean it up. Please... I just moved here and skatin' takes my mind off problems." Paige said getting desperate. The man sighed and walked out of the small house and towards the rink building, Paige followed him. Once he open the doors to the rink and flipped the lights on, Paige grimaced.

Trash litter the benches. Some of the benches were rooted up out of the cement or gone. The ice looked the worst, cuts and scrapes, pieces of flakes. It looked like someone took an ice pick to it or didn't use the Zamboni in a long, long time. A little fog was covering the ice, something was wrong with the dehumidifiers. _That can be easily fix. _Paige thought. She could also see the locker room doors on the other side of the building.

"Are you sure you want to fix all this?" the man asked. Paige looked around, even in the bad condition, the rink seemed to calm her.

"Yeah. I can clean all this up." Paige said. The man shrugged.

"There's trash bags and a tool box in the manager's station. The Zamboni is in the back room." he replied pointing both the rooms out. Paige looked and nodded. "Well, anything else you need I'll be in the house."

He left Paige to her work. She walked into the manager's office and noticed that it was clean. She set her gym bag down, grabbed some trash bags and went to work.

**Several Hours Later**

Paige sat back on one of the top benches and admired her handiwork, everything was clean. Not entirely spotless, but clean. No trash was on the floor, all the benches that were up rooted were nailed back down. The locker rooms were spotless, Paige went crazy with the disinfectant. The Dehumidifiers work, it was only a two wires that were crossed. The ice was by far the hardest thing to fix, but she managed to do it. The ice was level, shaven, no cracks and crystal clean, it practically sparkled. Paige was so proud of herself.

Suddenly the man, Joe, came in carrying a sandwich. He almost dropped the plate when he saw the state of his ice arena. He walked up to where Paige was sitting and sat down next to her. Handing her the plate. Paige waited for Joe to say something, anything about the job she did. _Please let him like it... _Paige prayed.

"Wow." Joe muttered, looking around in awe.

"Ya like it?" Paige asked.

"Like it! It looks almost brand new. How did you do this?" Joe asked. Paige went to explain, but he cut her off saying, "No, no, no. I mean where did you learn how to do all this?"

Paige paused, thinking it over before starting her story. "My dad, god bless is heart, used to play hockey up in Manhattan. I grew up in ice arenas, my dad taught me everything about the rinks. I wanted to play hockey, but I was a girl so figure skating was the closes I could get. After he died... I kinda quit, then my mom and I moved here."

"If you don't mind me askin' why did ya decide to skate now?" Joe asked.

"Had a bad first day at school." Paige said. Joe nodded, and motioned to the sandwich.

"Eat up. You deserve it." Joe said standing up, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a set of keys, well it was a ring with different keys attached. He handed it to Paige, who looked at him in confusion. "Here. There the set of keys to the building, manager's office and the backroom."

"I can't..." Paige started. Joe shook his head and handed the keys to Paige.

"You deserve it. Plus you look like a good kid. Who knows you might have another bad day." he said. Paige smiled and handed him the empty plate. She ate the sandwich, sometime during the conversation.

"Just remember to lock up after your done. Have a good night." Joe said walking out of the arena. Paige looked at her watch, noticing she had forty-five minutes before she had leave. That's plenty of time to get some skating in. She jogged into the manager's office, grabbed her gym bag and went back to the arena. She took off her boots and put on her skates, then tightly laced them up. She walked onto the ice, instantly she felt at home.


	5. First Football Game

**A/N: **Thanks for all your reviews.

Chapter 5: First Football Game

The week seemed to drag by for Paige. Most people stopped starring and whispering about her, but not all. The teachers lightened up some on her, not scowling all the time, but they were still strict. Paige became close friends with most of the football team, with the exception of Ray, who just seemed to hate her. Right now, Paige was practically falling asleep at the lunch table, it was impossible with all the football players talking around her, but she still rested her head on her crossed arms.

"Paige... Paige, are you asleep?" Gerry asked, poking her shoulder. Paige growled and lifted up her head.

"Well, not now." Paige said sarcastically. Gerry chuckled.

"Didn't you get enough sleep last night?" he asked. Paige shook her head, leaning on her hand that was propped up on the table.

"No." Paige stated. Gerry looked at her very serious.

"Well, why not?" he asked. Paige shrugged.

"I dunno. Couldn't fall asleep, I guess." Paige said. Gerry wrapped his arm around Paige's shoulders.

"Well, are you goin' to the football game?" Gerry asked, but seeing Paige's blank face he continued. "The first game of the season... Why do I get the feelin' you don't know what I'm talkin' about."

"Maybe cause I don't." Paige said.

"So, Yankee, don't know a thing about football. It's pathetic." a cold voice said behind Paige. She mentally groan. Only Ray could come up with that third-grade insult.

Paige didn't even turn around to reply but said, "Look, I'm tired and I don't have the energy to deal with your insults. So, I'm gonna say, drop dead and leave it at that."

"You little..." Ray never got to finish that sentence.

"Ray, just leave her alone." Rev interrupted. Ray glared at Rev, but looked around and saw that the other football players agreed with Rev. So Ray stalked away. Paige smiled thankfully at Rev, who returned her smile.

"Hey, Paige, girl. Ya comin' to the football game?" Petey said sliding into the empty seat next to her. Paige switched her gazed to Petey.

"I dunno. I'll think about it." Paige said. Petey did a fake gasp and looked at Paige with a shocked face.

"There's no thinkin' about it. Your comin'." Petey said.

"If I didn't have a choice, why did ya ask." Paige replied. Petey shrugged and flashed her a grin. She leaned against her hand again.

**Later**

After school Paige's mother drove them to the football stadium, Paige didn't know why her mother was coming to the game, but welcomed the company. When they finally found a parking spot, Paige and Elizabeth got out of the car and made their way to the bleachers. Paige noticed that the crowd was separated and rolled her eyes. Paige spotted Sheryl sitting in the middle, but at the end of the row with open seats next to her.

"Hey, Sheryl." Paige said taking the seat next to Sheryl, who turned and smiled.

"Hi!" Sheryl said. Paige glanced at her mother. The crowd didn't have to wait long in this tense silence because the football players emerge from their locker rooms. The crowds both cheered for their respected teams. Paige never really have been to a football game before so this was a whole new experience for her. Paige's school had been more into basketball.

During the game, Sheryl tried to explain the concept of football to Paige between her shouting at the football players. Paige just nodded like she understood, but she didn't. Paige noticed through the game that her mom would always glance towards the Titan's bench. _Is she lookin' at Coach Yoast?... Nah..._ Paige thought, shaking that thought out of her head.

Paige noticed that she kept glancing at Rev. She tried to stop it, but it didn't work, she just kept glancing. Paige glared over at the man, who she assumed was Alan's father, when he told Sheryl to shut up. _Jeez, what is up with these people? Maybe it's somethin' in the water. _

Paige cheered with everyone else when the Titans won. Paige and Sheryl were holding hands jumping up and down cheering. Paige could hear her mother laughing at her and Sheryl's antics, but she didn't care. Sheryl said goodbye to Paige and left to go congratulate her dad. Paige shook her head, but said bye.

"Come on, honey. Let's go." Elizabeth said. Paige nodded smiling, it seemed the football game made Paige wake up from her sleepy state from lunch.

Once they made it to the car, Paige said, "Ma, can I stay out tonight? I'll be home before eleven."

Elizabeth thought it over for a moment before replying, "I don't see why not, honey, but what are you going to do?"

Paige open the passenger side car door and reach into the backseat, she pulled out her skating gym bag. She lifted it up to show her mom, who just smiled.

"Have a good time. You have your keys, right?" Elizabeth asked getting into the car. Paige nodded and stepped away from the car. Paige watched her mother leave the parking lot before jogging over to the sidewalk. She sat down, she wanted to congratulate Gerry and the others before going to the ice rink. Soon Paige could hear the players coming out of the stadium. Some were singing, while others were talking and laughing. Paige smiled and shook her head, she stood up waiting for the players to come closer.

"Hey, Paige!" Petey shouted, he motioned her to come closer. Paige didn't see the point when they were walking towards her, but to make Petey happy she walked to them.

"Great game, guys." Paige said. Petey wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Well, what did you expect?" Petey asked laughing. Paige just rolled her eyes.

"Are you coming out celebrating with us, Paige?" Sunshine asked. Paige shook off Petey's arm and turned around, smiling apologetically.

"Sorry, but no. I've got other plans." Paige said. Petey gave an over dramatic gasp and held a hand to his heart.

"What could be more important than comin' out celebrating with us?" Gerry asked, walking beside Paige. Paige shouldered her gym bag unconsciously, Petey made a grab for the bag, but Paige moved out of the way.

"What do ya think your doin'?" Paige asked. Petey made another grab for the bag, but Paige moved again.

"You've been busy every day after school. Runnin' off carryin' that gym bag... What's in there?" Petey asked. Paige rolled her eyes.

"Petey, have you ever hear the term 'curiosity killed the cat'?" Rev asked, walking beside Petey. Paige flashed him a grateful smile.

"I will find out where you go runnin' off to." Petey stated. Paige rolled her eyes.

"Look, I only stayed to say congratulations and I did. So I'll see ya later." Paige said, then jogging off. They players watched her run off.

"Her loss. Let's celebrate!" Petey shouted, holding the game ball up high. The players all cheered. Rev kept watching Paige until she disappeared from sight.

Paige ran all the way to the diner only stopping for breath. She walked in, most people got used to see her, she went up to the bar. The waitress, Jackie, placed a coke on the bar. Paige always ordered a coke before going to the ice rink.

"Hey, Paige. How was the football game?" Jackie asked. The diner was almost empty only a few people were in there. Paige took a drink of the coke.

"Titans won." Paige said. Jackie smiled and nodded.

"You goin' over to the rink?" Jackie asked. Paige nodded placing the money for the coke on the counter. Jackie shook her head as she watched Paige drown the coke.

"Jeez, honey. Slow down. Don't want you to choke." Jackie said. Paige set the empty coke bottle on the counter.

"Sorry, but I was really thirsty." Paige said getting up from the bar stool, picking up her gym bag.

"Have a good night, honey." Jackie said throwing the coke bottle away. Paige waved a goodbye as she walked out of the diner. Paige jogged the rest of the way to the ice rink. She pulled out the keys and opened the arena's door before stuffing them back in the side pocket of the gym bag. Paige walked into the arena, closing the door behind her. She sat on the bench, tying up her black ice skates. Paige skated around the rink, she was so glad she wore her ratty ripped jeans. She started doing fancy turns and jumps. Soon she blocked out everything else, she didn't even noticed that Rev walked into the arena.

Paige took and couple of bows, saying, "Thank you. Thank you." When she turned around she was shocked to see Rev standing there trying to hold in his laughter. Paige suddenly slipped and fell on the butt.

"Ouch." Paige said. Rev looked at her in concern. Paige stood up and skated over to the benches.

"Um.. Hi. What are you doin' here?" Paige said embarrassed. Rev sat down next to Paige.

"I saw you walkin' from the diner, so I asked one of the waitresses where you were goin'." Rev answered. Paige smiled, still a little embarrassed from being caught making a fool of herself.

"Oh. So, now that you know where I go, are ya gonna tell Petey?" Paige asked.

"No. What you do on your own time, is no one's business. Plus it's funny watching Petey squirm." Rev answered. Paige laughed and nodded.

"It is funny." Paige replied. They fell into a somewhat awkward silence and they both kept glancing at each other from the corner of their eyes.

"Hey, I thought you went out celebrating with the guys..." Paige said trailing off, seeing the look on Rev's face. "What happened?"

Rev went into the story of what happened at Hal's, Paige sat there patiently listening to the story. At the end no one spoke. Paige was angry at Hal, she didn't fully understand how someone could be so mean to other human being. Maybe it was because she grew up in New York, but up there most people looked down on you if you were poor. _I guess people just need someone to hate._ Paige thought to herself.

"I really don't know what to say." Paige confessed. Rev turned to look at her with a sad smile.

"It's okay. So, what was New York like?" Rev asked trying to get into a happier conversation. Paige smiled at the change of conversation and told him about Manhattan and ice skating.


	6. Problems

**A/N: **I'm sorry that I haven't updated in awhile, I've been either sick or busy. Thanks for all the reviews.

Chapter 6: Problems

Paige was so happy that it was Monday. She felt a giddy, she never felt this way at least not for a boy. She had so much fun talking with Rev at the ice rink, it felt natural. She got up and hour earlier to get ready. Paige stood in front of the mirror and criticized herself. She wore frayed and ripped jeans with a black belt, the jeans covered some of her black heeled boots. For her top she wore a skin tight black long sleeve top, that showed some mid-drift. Over that she wore a tight jean vest, the vest had rhinestones decorating the edges. 'Let Me Live' was written on the back.

"Maybe I'm tryin' to hard." Paige said sighing in defeat. Her pitch black hair fell in waves to the middle of her back, some falling in her face. She wore light blackish silver eyeshadow and small silver hoop earrings. Paige tapped her black painted nails against the bathroom counter nervously.

"Paige! Are you ready yet?" Paige's mom shouted from downstairs. Paige sighed and looked at herself one more time in the mirror before leaving the bathroom. She grabbed her gym bag and book bag from the floor. Then made her way out of the house and to the car.

"What took you so long, honey?" Elizabeth asked as they drove out of the driveway. Paige shrugged and looked out the window. They arrived at school and Paige called a quick goodbye to her mom as she jogged up the steps to the school. As soon as she enter the hallway, Petey came up and wrapped and arm around her shoulders. Paige rolled her eyes.

"So, carryin' that bag again are ya." Petey stated. Paige shook her head at his pathetic attempt to find out what's in the gym bag.

"Petey, give it up. She's not goin' to tell ya what's in the bag. So, give it up." Sunshine said walking up next to Paige. It seemed that Petey and Sunshine forgave each other.

"I will find out, one way or another." Petey said walking away. Paige shook her head and walked to her locker. Sunshine was trying to tell Paige about the finer points of surfing, Paige just laughed at Sunshine's way of describing it. Paige stuffed her gym bag and book bag into her locker and pulled out stuff for her first class.

**Later**

Paige was freaking out. After her third class, she went back to her locker to put her notebooks away and get to lunch, but once she opened her locker she found that her gym bag was missing. She frantically searched her locker, but it wasn't there. She shut her locker and jogged to the cafeteria. _Maybe the guys can help me find it..._ Paige thought. As she walked into the cafeteria she knew something was up because the guys, except Gerry, Julius and Rev, were all hovering over something.

"Guys have ya seen..." Paige started to say, but trailed off when she saw what they were looking at. It was her gym bag. One of the side pockets were open and the guys were looking through some photos that Paige always carried with her bag. The zipper was opened showing some of her ice skates. Paige was speechless.

"How... could ya?..." Paige stammered. She was furious with Petey, she knew that he was the one who broke into her locker. She reached over grabbed the gym bag and ran out of the cafeteria. She ran past Rev, Gerry and Julius, they all called out to her asking what was wrong. Paige ignored them and kept on running. She left the school building and ran to her car. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her set of keys. Paige slid into her the car and started it up. She sped off from the school.

**Later**

Elizabeth was worried about her daughter. It was time for her art class and she wasn't there. Elizabeth looked around the class and notice that three of the football players, Alan, Ronnie and Jerry all looked worried, glancing at each other. Soon the bell rang signaling the end of class.

"Mr. Bosley, Bass and Harris can you please stay after class for a moment? Don't worry I'll write you a pass for your other classes." Elizabeth said. The three boys waited for everyone else to leave before approaching the desk.

"Yes, Ms. Summers." the boys said together. Elizabeth looked at each of them before talking.

"You must know why my daughter isn't here, right?" Elizabeth asked. The boys looked at each other.

"Petey wanted to know what was in that gym bag she carries around all the time, ya know. Petey kinda broke into her locker and took it, he just wanted to know what was in it. Paige came in the cafeteria, took the bag and left." Alan said.

"Petey didn't mean to make her leave." Sunshine said backing up his friend. Elizabeth smiled sadly.

"It's okay boys. I just wanted to know what happened. I think you'll be able to make it to your next class, right?" Elizabeth said, the boys nodded.

After school, Rev couldn't wait until football practice was over. He knew where Paige was and he wanted to go see if she was alright. He also wanted to know why she left so suddenly. Practice seemed to drag on for Rev, but was soon over. The players jogged or walked to the locker rooms. Rev could see that Petey was upset about earlier, he didn't mean to get Paige upset. After Rev showered and changed, he left the locker room.

Rev said goodbye to the football, shouldered his backpack and began to jogged towards the ice rink. He just hoped that Paige was okay. Once he arrived at the ice rink he noticed that Paige's car was parked in front, that was a good sign. He opened the arena's door and quietly entered, shutting the door behind him.

"Where is she?" Rev asked himself, looking around. It was strangely quiet, he walked further into the arena looking around. He smiled once he spotted Paige, she was at the very top of the benches laying down asleep, using the gym bag as a pillow. He walked up to Paige's sleeping body and sat next to her head. He brushed some of her wavy black hair out of her face, Paige sighed and shifted in her sleep.

"Paige... Paige... Paige." Rev said, softly shaking Paige awake. Paige groaned and sat up.

"That's the last time I sleep on a bench." she said softly to herself. Rev chuckled, Paige looked over at him confused.

"Why are you here?" Paige asked quietly.

"You ran out of the cafeteria so fast I wanted to see if you were alright. Are you?" Rev asked. Paige rested her head in her hands, she was glad that she washed off her make-up. She leaned back against the wall and pulled her legs up the her chest, resting her chin on one of her knees.

"Petey's really sorry. He doesn't want you to be upset with him." Rev said.

"I'm not upset with him... Okay, maybe I was at first, but not anymore." Paige confessed to Rev. She glanced at him before continuing. "I didn't want any of ya to find out I skate because... I don't know. I just didn't want ya guys to know. Plus I think I was more upset about the photos, than anything else."

Rev picked up his backpack from the floor, opened a pocket and pulled out a handful of photos. He handed them over to Paige, she placed her feet back on the floor and took the photos from Rev. She shifted through them and noticed that they were her photos. Paige turned to look at Rev.

"There... mine." Paige said as she shifted through the photos again. She could feel her eyes tearing up as she looked at all the photos.

"I took them from the guys after you left." Rev said.

Paige turned and hugged him, saying, "Thank you. Thank you." She knew she was crying, she couldn't help herself. Rev wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back until she stopped crying. Once she stopped crying she pulled away with a watery laugh.

"I'm sorry about your shirt." Paige said wiping her tears away.

"It's alright." Rev replied. Once he was sure that Paige wasn't going to cry again, asked about the pictures, one in particular.

"Who's that in the picture?" Rev asked. The photo was of a twenty something year old guy with dark brown hair, he wore a hockey jersey. A small nine year old girl in a jeans and a baggy hockey jersey sat on top of the man's shoulders holding a huge hockey trophy. They were smiling and looked so happy.

"That's me and my dad." she answered.

"Did he play hockey?" Rev asked. Paige nodded.

"Yeah. That's what got me into skating in the first place. I loved hockey, but I could never play because I was a girl. So, figure skating was the next best thing." Paige explained.

"What happened to him?" Rev asked, but wished he could take it back when he saw the look on Paige's face.

"He... he died. It was a car accident, he didn't make it." Paige replied. Rev wrapped an arm around Paige.

"So, let me get this straight. You came here and you slept all day?" Rev said smiling. Paige laughed.

"Yeah. That's basically it." she replied. Suddenly Paige stood up grabbing her gym bag and putting the pictures in there respected pocket.

"Come on. I think I have a little explaining to do to Petey." Paige said. Rev shook his head following Paige out of the arena. She flipped off the lights, shut and locked the arena doors. She slid into her car and started it up, she glanced over at Rev.

"Where do ya think Petey is?" she asked. Rev shrugged.

"Try the diner on Maple Street." Rev said. Paige nodded and pulled out of the lot. They arrived at the diner on Maple Street and they got out of the car. Paige was a little hesitated at first to actually goo talk to Petey, but Rev gently pulled Paige into the diner. Paige glanced around the diner, spotting Petey in a booth with Sunshine, Louie and Blue. Rev had to almost drag Paige towards the booth, she was having some serious doubts about this whole thing.

"Hey, Rev." Louie said, spotting him. Paige was kind of hiding behind Rev.

"Hi, everyone." Rev said. They all said hello. Petey looked sad.

"What's wrong with you, Petey?" Rev asked, knowing the answer already. Paige was thankful that no one spotted her.

"Nothin'." Petey said.

"Well, I have something that should cheer you up." Rev said and with that he moved out of the way. Paige stood there, looking down at the floor. Everyone looked at her a little shocked, Sunshine was the first to recover. He grabbed her arm and pulled her into the empty seat next to him.

"Where have you been hiding out?" Sunshine asked. Paige was looking down at her nails.

"I'm sorry." Paige and Petey said at the exact same time. They looked up at each other surprised.

"Let me go first." they said again. Paige smiled as Petey motioned for her to go first.

"I'm sorry I ran off like I did. I just didn't want you guys to make a big deal out of me ice skating. And I was also sort of mad that you broke into my locker and went through my stuff." Paige explained.

"I'm sorry I went through your locker, my curiosity got the better of me. We cool?" Petey asked. Paige nodded and shook his out stretched hand.

"Now that, that's all behind us, ya goin' to tell us 'bout ya ice skating?" Blue asked. Paige told them some stories about ice skating. Then Petey and Paige became to bicker about which sport was more violent, football or hockey, while the others looked on amused.

"Is not." Petey said.

"Is too." Paige replied.

"Is not!" he said.

"Is too!" she replied.

"Is not!"

"Is too, infinity! Ha! Beat that!" Paige said. Petey mocked glared at Paige, who just smiled innocently.

"Hey, did ya'll know that there's a Homecoming dance this Friday." Louie stated. Paige looked at him confused.

"I thought Homecoming is, like, right after the first game." Paige said. Louie just shrugged.

"Well, maybe it is up there in New York, but down here it's different." Petey said. Paige rolled her eyes and looked at her watch.

"I should get goin'. I still have to smooth things over with my Ma." Paige said getting out from the booth. The boys said goodbye as she walked out of the diner. She drove home, Paige wasn't totally dreading talking to her mom, but she wasn't looking forward to it either. Paige parked the car in the driveway and made her way up the stone walkway. She took a breath before walking into the house. Once she shut the door, her mom appeared in the archway of the kitchen. Paige walked into the kitchen, taking a seat at the table and set her gym bag on the table.

"Well?" Elizabeth started. Paige looked anywhere, but at her mom.

"I'm sorry cutting the last half of my classes. It's just that... I freaked when I saw the guys looking at the pictures I keep in my bag. I'm really sorry if I scared you." Paige apologized. Elizabeth didn't say anything, which Paige had to admit scared her a bit.

"Ma... Please say somethin'." Paige said quietly. Elizabeth looked up and studied her daughter before saying anything.

"Honey, I am mad at you. I'll admit that. What you did was stupid and irresponsible," Elizabeth said. Paige looked down at her hands. "but I understand why you did it. I got your homework from the classes you missed and told your teachers that you didn't feel well."

Paige smiled, she stood up and hugged her mom. "You're the greatest, ya know."

Elizabeth shook her head at her daughter's statement, but hugged her back. "Just don't do it again." she said, before letting Paige go.


	7. Have a Date?

**A/N:** Thanks for all the reviews. The next chapter might take a while because I missed a few days of school and now I have to get caught up.

Chapter 7: Have a Date?

Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday flew by. Paige explained everything to the guys, they understood. They kept asking if they could see her skate, she kept finding ways to avoid it. Petey and Paige still had petty arguments about which sport was better, football or hockey. It even got so bad that Paige threw a bread roll at Petey, which he retaliated by stealing and eating her pudding. Paige was real nervous about the up coming dance. She wouldn't admit it, but deep down she wanted Rev to ask her, she didn't think he would.

It was lunch time, Paige was in the art room helping her mom display some pieces of artwork they brought from New York. The guys were all talking about Homecoming and who they were taking or thinking about taking. Rev was unusually quiet during all this, if any of the players noticed they didn't say anything, but they kept glancing at each other waiting for someone to say what was on all their minds.

"Rev, who ya thinkin' 'bout takin'?" Petey asked suddenly. None of the players thought Petey would last that long without saying what was on his mind. Rev looked up, startled, but shrugged.

"Ya gotta have some woman on the mind to ask to the dance." Petey replied. The bell rang, Rev was saved for the time being.

**Later**

Paige sat in study hall, finishing her homework. She didn't want to have any homework to do after school. Gerry sat next to her, while Julius sat in front of her. They were quietly talking to each other about who knows what. Paige was on her last paragraph in History, she had to write an essay on why or why not Napoleon was a good emperor for France.

"Done. Finally, I'm done." Paige said, placing the newly finished essay into her History folder. Gerry and Julius glanced over at her.

"Great, now you can help us with ours." Gerry said joking. Paige looked at him unamused.

"How about no." Paige replied. Julius and Gerry chuckled.

"So, girl, anyone ask you to the dance?" Julius asked. Paige shook her head.

"Anyone you want to ask you?" Julius asked. Paige ducked her head, she knew she had to be blushing.

"Ah! So, there is someone." Gerry said.

"Who is it?" Julius asked. Paige was looking intently at her nails during this whole conversation.

"I bet I know who it is." Gerry started. Paige looked up, wide-eyed. _He couldn't know... Could he? _Paige thought.

"I mean you've been glancing at Re..." Gerry was cut off by Paige, who quickly placed her hand over his mouth.

"Not another word if you value your life." Paige threatened. Suddenly the bell rang, Gerry, Julius and Paige left the Study Hall and to their next class, but not before Paige made them promise not to say a word about her crush.

Paige was so glad that school was out and that she didn't have any homework. For once, she wasn't carrying her gym bag, which was unusual for her. Paige was walking down the hallway towards the art room, her mom needed her help to carry the pieces of artwork out to the car.

"Hey." Paige said as she walked into the art room. Her mom was sitting behind her desk, grading something or other. _Hmm... probably those sketch books she's makin' us do. _Paige thought.

Elizabeth glanced up, and said "Hey, honey. The artwork is scattered around the room."

Paige rolled her eyes, saying, "I know, Ma. I did help you arrange all of them. And here you say I have a short term memory. Feh."

Elizabeth mocked glared at her daughter. "Just get to work."

Paige smirked and began carrying artwork out to the car. At first she tried to carry two relatively big paintings, which wasn't very smart. She made it all the way outside of the school before she started having trouble carrying them. _Please don't fall... please don't fall... _Paige repeated over and over in her mind as the paintings began to teeter. Suddenly the paintings got lighter, Paige noticed that she only had one painting and looked next to her spotting Rev holding the other.

"Thanks. Ma would have killed me if I dropped one of her paintings." Paige said, shifting the painting she was holding so it was sideways.

"No problem." Rev replied. Paige smiled thankfully.

"Shouldn't ya be at practice?" Paige asked walking towards her car with Rev following.

"Coach Boone had a family emergency and Coach Yoast is at home taking care of his daughter, who's sick today. So they decided to cancel practice for today." Rev explained.

"Sounds simple enough. So, why are ya still hanging 'round school?" she asked. She lightly set the painting on the ground, while she reached into her pocket for the keys. When she had the passenger side door open, she moved the seat forward so she could slide the paintings in. She slid her painting in before grabbing the one Rev was holding for her. Paige shut the door and began to walk back to the school, Rev was walking beside her.

"Um, I wanted to ask you somethin'." Rev said placing a hand on her arm to stop her from walking. She turned to face him looking confused and a little nervous.

"Yeah?" Paige replied. Rev hesitated glancing around, looking everywhere, but at Paige.

"Um... I was wondering... if you had a date to Homecoming?" Rev asked. Now Paige was nervous. _Is he gonna ask... Did Gerry or Julius tell him? They promised they wouldn't... _Paige thought to herself.

"No. No one asked me." Paige said.

"Would you like to go to the dance with me?" Rev asked. Paige had to restrain herself from jumping up and down.

"Sure, I would love to... wait, this ain't some kind of joke, is it?" Paige asked feeling a little apprehensive about the whole situation. Rev shook his head. "Well then yes. I would love to go to the dance with ya."

"I'll pick you up at eight." Rev said smiling, walking away. Paige nodded, smiling herself. "Okay, I'll see tonight."

"Great. Later." Paige said waving goodbye to Rev. Paige smiled all the back to the art room. Elizabeth glanced up from grading the sketch books, but when she noticed Paige's smile, she starred at her daughter trying to find out why she was so happy.

"Someone ask you to Homecoming?" Elizabeth asked. Paige blushed and ducked her head. "I'll take that as a yes. So, who's the lucky guy?"

"Rev..." Paige said hefting a small statue, that looked a lot lighter than it actually was.

"He's a well-educated, nice mannered black boy. I approve." Elizabeth said. Paige laughed, almost dropping the statue.

"Well Ma, I thank you for your support." Paige said, struggling with the statue. "Ma... Ma! A little help over here."

Elizabeth shot up from her chair and ran over to help her daughter with the statue. Paige smiled gratefully. Elizabeth took the statue from her daughter, struggling for a moment before she held it like she would a baby.

"Grab the smaller statue over there." Elizabeth said, motioning with her head to the only other statue. Paige nodded and went to grabbed the other statue.


	8. Homecoming

**A/N:** So sorry about the long wait. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon.

Chapter 8: Homecoming

Paige was nervously pacing in her bedroom, wearing a thin trail into her floor. Her mother was sitting on Paige's bed next to two dresses, watching her daughter pace. She smiled slightly, never seeing Paige this nervous about what to wear. Paige was dressed in a fluffy dark blue bathrobe, arms crossed against her chest, a scowl deeply sketched into her features.

"Paige, you have to pick one." Elizabeth stated breaking the deafening silence. Paige stopped pacing and turned her stormy grey gaze towards her mother.

"I don't know which one I should wear." Paige said, throwing her hands up in defeat. "Which one do ya think I should wear?"

"The second one." Elizabeth said, after looking between the two dresses. Paige nodded trusting her mother's judgement and picked up the second dress. She walked into her bathroom to change.

Paige gazed at herself in the mirror, she had to admit that this gown looked great on her. It was a black slinky gown, that reached a little past her ankles. The gown had a corset ribbon lace up back with a ruche bodice and v-neck spaghetti straps, that were tied off at the back of her neck. Paige glanced at her hair, which was curled up in a bunch of curlers.

"Ma, can ya help me take these curlers out?" Paige called out to her mom. Elizabeth walked into the bathroom seconds later. She went to work, taking the curlers out while Paige lightly put on her black eyeshadow.

"Honey, aren't you going to put on some lipstick?" Elizabeth asked.

"No. I hate wearing lipstick." Paige said. Elizabeth just shook her head and went back to her job. Once all the curlers were out, Paige looked great. Her hair was in stringy black curls, that just asked to be tugged on.

"You look wonderful, honey." Elizabeth said following Paige back into her room. Paige smile gratefully. "I'll be downstairs, okay?"

"Okay." Paige answered as her mother left the room. Paige rummaged through her closet until she found the perfect shoes to the dress. They were three inch black sandal heels. She put them on, then grabbed her tight leather jacket. Paige walked quickly down the stairs when she heard the doorbell ring. Paige reached the door milliseconds before her mother. When Paige opened the door there stood Rev, nicely dressed for he evening.

"Wow... You look beautiful." Rev said.

"Thanks. So do you. I mean, that you look very handsome." Paige replied trying to cover up her mistake. They smiled at each other, Paige's mom cleared her throat, which broke Paige out of her thoughts.

"Rev, my mom. Ma, Rev. You two already know each other, so I'll be back at curfew." Paige said turning towards her mother before making her way out the door. Once they got to Rev's car he held open the passenger side door for Paige as she carefully slid in. Rev backed out of the driveway and drove towards the school in a very awkward silence. Paige glanced everywhere except at Rev, mentally rolling her eyes at her nervousness.

"So… I didn't know ya had a car." Paige said in a pathetic excuse for a conversation. Rev drummed his fingers on the steering wheel before replying.

"It's my father's. He let's me borrow it for special occasions and when he's off work." he answered.

"Cool. Usually I have to walk everywhere or take the bus." Paige said with an amused tone. Rev shot her a smile before turning his head back towards the road.

"What about when you took your mom's car during school and went to the ice rink?" Rev asked. Paige tapped her fingernails on the door handle thinking the question over.

"I think Coach Yoast gave her a ride home." she answered as Rev pulled into the school parking lot. They got out of the car and started walking towards the school entrance. Paige linked her arm with Rev's saying, "Let's go have fun."

Rev smiled and nodded. Music drifted out from the gym and into the hallways. As soon as Rev and Paige entered the gym the football players waved them over. They walked over to the table, Rev pulled Paige's chair out for her before taking his own seat.

"You look good." Julius complimented. Paige smiled and thanked him. Her stormy grey eyes glanced around taking everyone in. Gerry was sitting across from Paige tapping his fingers on the round table while his eyes strayed towards the stereo system. Well, more towards Emma Hoyt, who was surrounded by friends chatting away.

_Ah, so they're still havin' that fight._ Paige thought as she watched Gerry talk to Julius, but kept sneaking glances at Emma. Blue and Louie were sitting next to Gerry talking. Sunshine sat on the other side of Rev and they were talking, totally oblivious with all the love struck stares Sunshine was receiving. Alan was off on the dance floor with some brunette. It was then after scanning the room once more that Paige realized she couldn't find Petey.

_He said he was coming. _She thought scanning the room once more, thinking that she might of overlooked him. _But this is Petey, there is no way I could overlook him... Boy is too out there. Hmm... Wonder where he-_

Paige's thoughts were interrupted when she spotted Petey walk into the gym with his mysterious date. Paige could somewhat recall seeing his date before. _What's her name?... Tip of the tongue... AH! Jasmine. _Paige thought remembering the quiet, black girl who didn't really hang out with anyone. _She looks beautiful._

Jasmine was dressed in a beautiful white dress, that seemed made just for her. Spaghetti straps held up the sparkling top, while the skirt flowed down to the tops of her white high heeled sandals. Jasmine seemed really shy to all the attention that she and Petey were receiving. Petey enjoyed the spotlight. He wore a big grin, while he escorted his date to the table.

"Hey, guys. What's going on?" he asked as he pulled a chair out for his date. Paige tried to cover up her smirk as Petey acted all gentlemanly. Rev smiled watching Paige, then turned his attention towards Petey.

"Well, I for one am surprised," Blue started looking back and forth between Petey and his date, "that a beautiful girl like this would go to Homecoming with Petey, of all people."

Everyone around the table laughed at Petey's expression of shock, even Jasmine giggled. Although she tried to hide it. Petey glared at Blue causing him to only laugh harder.

"Your in my mom's art class, aren't ya?" Paige asked trying to strike up a conversation with the quiet girl and to figure out where she saw Jasmine from.

The meek girl looked over at Paige with slightly wide eyes, but answered shortly, "Yeah."

"So how did Petey ask you to Homecoming?" Paige asked, trying to get more than a word out of her. Jasmine smiled a little and got this slightly daydreaming look before coming back down to reality.

"He lives down the road from me. We kinda grew up together. I guess he couldn't get a real date, so he asked me." Jasmine replied, slightly red from being caught at daydreaming. All the guys around the table started laughing, while Petey glanced at Jasmine, who just smiled and shrugged. Paige went to say something else, but was interrupted by the DJ.

"Now for all you couples out there a slow song."

Petey didn't waste anytime in escorting Jasmine out on the dance floor. Paige smiled watching the two slow dance. _They look so cute together._ Jasmine was smiling in that shy, loveable way of hers as Petey whispered into her ear while twirling her around the dance floor. A tap on her shoulder interrupted Paige from watching the two dancers. Looking over her shoulder she spotted Rev holding out an inviting hand.

"Care to dance?" Rev asked. Paige couldn't stop the giddy smile from forming on her face at that offer. Afraid to open her mouth and accidentally say something stupid she just nodded her consent. Wrapping her arms around Rev's neck with his hands place securely on her hips, they began to slow dance. No matter how hard she tried Paige couldn't keep that giddy smile off her face, so to keep Rev from thinking she complete idiot she laid her head comfortably on his shoulder. Twirling around Paige could see Jasmine and Petey dancing and couldn't stop from thinking they were so right for each other. Petey was out there while Jasmine was quiet and thought things through instead of just acting on instinct. Good traits. It was like they completed each other.

"What are you thinking about?" Rev whispered into Paige's ear. Surprising a shiver, Paige lifted up her head and locked gazes with Rev.

"Petey and Jasmine would make such a good couple."

"Yeah. They would. It's too bad that Petey's blind and doesn't notice it." Rev replied. Paige realized the truth in that statement and glanced back at Petey and Jasmine. It was obvious that Jasmine liked Petey, but as Rev stated, he was blind to notice it. Paige and Rev seemed to break away from reality, it was like no one else existed until a short, high pitch yell brought them back down to Earth. Looking over to where the sound originated, Paige spotted Jasmine looking down a huge, very noticeable red stain on the front of her white dress. A white girl, who Paige recognized from the cheerleading squad, stood holding an empty glass wearing a satisfied smirk. The cheerleader had her two friends on either side, tried as the might they couldn't hold back their grins. At this public display of humiliation Jasmine took off out of the gym. Petey looked like he was going to hit those cheerleaders, not like they wouldn't deserve it, but Sunshine and Blue quickly made their way onto the floor and grabbed Petey.

"I'm gonna go find Jasmine." Paige stated before darting out of the gym, grabbing the other girl's purse on the way. Rev watched his date until she was out of his line of vision before heading over to the table to try and calm Petey down.

"Jasmine!" Paige yelled walking down the deserted hallways trying to find the upset girl. Passing by the bathrooms she heard sniffling, although it was quiet it was still very noticeable because of the empty hallways. Walking into the bathroom Paige gently called out to the crying girl.

"Go away." Jasmine replied from within a stall. Sighing Paige crouched down, looking under every stall until she found the right one. Opening the stall door slowly, trying to mentally prepare herself for the upcoming talk. Paige never was really good at comforting, that was her mom's area of expertise.

"C'mere," Paige didn't get to far before Jasmine launched herself into the other girl's arms, crying. The ice skater stood awkwardly for a moment before rubbing Jasmine's back, whispering comforting words. Minutes ticked by and soon Paige managed to calm Jasmine down, while using up an entire roll of toilet paper.

"I think I can fix this." Paige said helping Jasmine wipe away her tears.

"There's no way to fix this dress, it's ruined. And even if you could, why would you want to help me?" Jasmine questioned softly, her voice cracking slightly from crying.

"I would like to be your friend. I have the guys and all, but all the girls here avoid me like the plague. And I wasn't talking about fixing the dress." Paige started. At the look from Jasmine, Paige just smiled handing the girl her small purse. "Fix your make-up and I'll be right back."

Paige darted out of the bathroom heading to her locker, she quickly grabbed some of her extra clothes from her ice skating bag. Looking down at the ratty, torn up jeans and her dad's old hockey jersey Paige smiled softly. Jasmine deserved to look nice, Paige didn't care very much either way how she looked. Paige was just happy being here with the guys, especially being here with Rev. At that thought Paige couldn't keep a grin off her face. The locker closed with a click and Paige was making her way back to the bathroom. When she entered the room, Paige was glad to see Jasmine looking a lot better.

"Okay. Take off your dress." Paige said bluntly, placing her ratty clothes on the edge of a sink. Jasmine's eyes went wide and she began to stutter. Rolling her eyes, Paige elaborated, "I'm gonna let you wear my dress."

"And your gonna wear those..." the other girl said trailing off.

"Yes. I don't mind what I wear. C'mon take the dress off." Paige said tapping her foot impatiently. Jasmine hesitated before disappearing into a stall. It didn't take the girls too long to change into their clothes. Jasmine was standing in front of the mirrors checking herself over, with Paige leaning against the wall.

"I must admit it looks a lot better on you than me." Paige complemented. Jasmine smiled shyly, thanking the skater. They left the bathroom, went to dispose of Jasmine's ruin dress in her locker before heading back to the gym. Upon entering almost everyone stopped what they were doing to look at the two Juniors, mostly the scrutinizing was directed towards Paige. Jasmine quickly scurried over to the table trying not to listen to the whispering, while Paige slowly trailed behind glancing around. She knew what the whispers were about, not like she cared that much. Spotting the girls who spilt the red punch on Jasmine, she sent a glare that could've easily frozen hell over.

"Look at you, girl." Blue stated with a low whistle. Paige sent him a look, which made the guys laugh.

"Hey, at least I'm comfortable unlike you guys." she retaliated with a smirk. That statement quickly shut the guys up.

Rev wrapped an arm around his date, saying, "Don't listen to them. You look beautiful."

"Thanks." Paige replied blushing. Snickers could be heard coming from the guys as they made kissing faces, but stopped when they noticed the looks from Paige, Rev and Jasmine. Petey whispered in his date's ear causing her to nod happily and they left the table.

The rest of the Homecoming dance was spent having fun. Paige danced with all her friends, but spent most of her time in Rev's arms. Gerry manage to join in and have some fun. Jasmine even loosened up even to have fun and joke around with the guys, she even laughed at Blue's and Louie's crazy antics. Petey didn't join in with the antics, which surprised Paige, but also amused her that he was trying to act civilized to impress Jasmine. All too soon the dance had to come to an end, the small pack of friends left the school laughing as they parted ways.

"So, did you have a good time?" Rev asked once they were alone, walking towards his car.

Looping her arm with his, Paige replied, "I had a wonderful time. Thank ya for inviting me, Rev."

Rev smiled holding the passenger door open for her, thanking him she slid in. The drive to her house was filled with an easy conversation about the dance. Pulling up to the Paige's house, Rev parked the car and walked her to the door. That's when everything became awkward.

"I'll, uh, see you at school." Rev said glancing around nervously.

"Uh, yeah." Paige replied slowly opening her front door. Seeing Rev start to turn to leave, Paige gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Night, Rev."

Heading into the house Paige didn't see the grin appearing on Rev's face. He gazed at the front door for a moment, holding a hand to his cheek before heading back to the car. He couldn't wait for Monday to come. Paige was having a similar reaction. Leaning back against the door, Paige grinned lightly biting her bottom lip as she replayed what just happened. She couldn't believe that she just did that, not that she regretted it, but never was very spontaneous. Heading up to her room quietly, making sure she didn't wake her mom, she began to get ready for bed wondering what was going to happen being Rev and herself.

_Does this mean we're goin' out? Hmm... _she thought drifting off to sleep. _I hope so..._

**A/N: **Please review. I like to know what you think about the story. If you have any ideas for the story it would be appreciated.


End file.
